After the Fever
by TheVulcanPrincess
Summary: After his pon farr, Vorik must come to terms with the consequences of his actions. Set just after the episode Blood Fever


After the Fever

Takes place after the episode "Blood Fever"

Disclaimer: I don't own Trek. I'm just borrowing it. You know the drill.

* * *

Personal log, Ensign Vorik- Stardate 50537.2 

_I had my first pon farr this week. I asked Lt. Torres to be my mate, and she declined. After that, I don't know what came over me. I reached out to touch her, and somehow I initiated a telepathic mating bond. She hit me, knocking me unconscious, and I awoke in sick bay._

_The Doctor suggested that I use the holodeck to take care of my problem. I objected, but he didn't seem to care. He left me on the holodeck with a holographic Vulcan woman, but I was still dwelling on what I did to B'Elanna, so nothing happened._

_B'Elanna was on an away mission. I disabled the ship's systems and beamed down to the planet to find her. When I got there, I found out that the bond that I had initiated had caused her to get the pon farr as well. She had chosen Lt. Paris as her mate, and I challenged him to a battle for B'Elanna. B'Elanna decided to defend herself instead. We fought, she won, and the blood fever was purged from both of us._

_When I got back to the ship, I was subjected to another medical examination, and the Doctor asked me some very personal questions. After that ordeal, I had to meet with Lt. Tuvok and get a lecture on how my behavior was unbecoming a Starfleet officer._

_I haven't even been able to look Lt. Torres in the eye since the experience. She is my boss, and I respect her. I never meant to violate her like I did. I hope I can one day regain her trust._

* * *

Vorik sat and attempted to meditate, with no success. His mind kept going over the words he had heard Tuvok say to the Doctor. "_How a Vulcan handles the pon farr is a test of his character."_

Then he remembered what B'Elanna had said to Tom on the away mission, "_I will have nothing to do with that Vulcan peta'Q!"_ Peta'Q is the Klingon word for coward.

Then he remembered something that his ethics instructor at the academy said. _Everyone makes mistakes. The test of character is how we handle those mistakes_.

Vorik knew what he had to do. "Computer, locate Lt. Torres."

The computer responded, "Lt. Torres is in the mess hall."

Vorik took a deep breath and walked toward the mess hall. He saw B'Elanna sitting by herself at a table, reading something on a pad. He walked over, and just as he was about to ask permission to join her, she looked up, and said icily, "Ensign."

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant. I need to speak with you. May I join you?"

B'Elanna hesitated for a moment, but realized that she couldn't avoid Vorik forever. "Okay. What's on your mind?"

Vorik sat down and began, "I owe you an apology. My behavior toward you during my pon farr was completely inappropriate. I can never undo what I did, but I want you to know that I deeply regret it."

B'Elanna was surprised. Vulcans were known for being extremely prideful and not admitting when they're wrong. She responded, "It took a lot of courage for you to come and tell me this. It speaks well of your character. I realize that you weren't exactly yourself. I forgive you."

Vorik was speechless. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. B'Elanna continued, "Besides, I can't exactly spend the next 70 years mad at my best engineer."

B'Elanna got serious again and said, "I want to thank you for coming down to the planet after me. If you hadn't come, Tom and I would have done something that we both would have regretted in the morning."

Vorik replied, "You're welcome."

B'Elanna continued, "Tuvok probably threw the book at you over the whole incident. Actually, knowing Tuvok, he probably threw the whole library at you. If you want, I could talk to him and ask him to lighten up."

"His response was fair and logical. However, if you feel that I was dealt with too harshly, you will not get any argument from me if you choose to voice that concern."

B'Elanna extended her hand and said, "Friends?"

Vorik took her hand and said, "Friends."

--The End--


End file.
